Strawberry Shortcake's Pet Adventures
This is a spinoff series of the 2003-2008 Strawberry Shortcake animated series, starring the pets of the main characters. Like the original series, this show has the pets experience adventures while learning lessons all the way. The show was well received, especially for the fact all the pets could talk. It first ran from 2006-2010. Unlike the original, it had some Canadian effort in it too. Main Characters Custard- One of Strawberry's two pets. A pink cat who is usually not in the mood for fun things and is rather grouchy. That doesn't stop her from making friends and appreciating them. One of the two lead characters. She is a good listener and the smartest of the pets. Voiced by Anna Jordan. Singing voice by Tara Strong. Pupcake- The other pet of Strawberry's (formerly Huckleberry). An energetic dog with white fur and blue ears and patches. While he and Custard may not get along well due to the differences they harbor, they are still close and look out for each other. He is an even closer friend to Vanilla Icing. He is shown to have great talent at several tasks such as singing, dancing, or cooking, amongst others. One of the two lead characters. Voiced by Samuel Vincent. Singing voice by Serj Tankian. Chocolate Chipmunk- Ginger Snap's pet; a brown chipmunk who frequently dons a baker's cap. Like Custard, he is quite the intelligent fellow, but is somewhat of a ditz and clumsy. Like Pupcake, he's a great cook. He is also a fan of old school pop culture and sometimes makes reference to the 50's to the 90's. Voiced and sung by Sean Cullen. Vanilla Icing- Angel Cake's pet who is a lavender lamb with white fleece. Like her owner, she can be moody and has a short temper, but with help from her friends, she gets herself out of a fix quickly. She aspires to become a famous pop star, as shown by her dream sequences. She has a remarkable singing voice and sometimes performs for her friends. She has a crush on Pupcake, and hopes to perform with him at some point. Voiced by Andrea Libman. Singing voice by Skye Sweetnam. Marmalade- Orange Blossom's butterfly. Most of her body is yellow while her wings are orange. She previously only spoke softly around other fauna out of shyness, but after encouragement from the gang, she got over and is joining everyone in their antics. She and Custard are close, having been since moving in with Orange Blossom. Voiced and sung by Alyson Court. Other Characters Triple Ripple- Rainbow Sherbet's toucan. Voiced by Rob Tinkler. Papaya- Coco Calypso's parrot. Voiced by Lisa Ng Kiwi- Seaberry Delight's turtle. Voiced by Cory Doran Cola- Peppermint Fizz's chameleon. Voiced by Josh Haber Shoofly- Huckleberry Pie's frog. Voiced by Amos Crawley Apple Duckling - Apple Dumpling's duckling. Voiced by Emilie-Claire Barlow Cheesecake- Blueberry Muffin's mouse. Voiced by Scott Adsit Éclair - Crepe Suzette's poodle. She has a crush on Pupcake. Voiced by Catherine Bérubé Marza- Tea Blossom's panda. Voiced by Peter Keleghan Freezer Pop- Frosty Puff's penguin. Voiced by Rob Paulsen Sourball- Lemon Meringue's skunk. Voiced by Howard Jerome Rhubarb- Raspberry Torte's raccoon. Voiced by Christian Potenza Dreggs- Sour Grape's snake. Voiced by Carrie Finlay Episode List Season 1 (2006-2007) 1: Cookie Caper (September 3 2006) 2: Flowers Forever (September 10 2006) 3: A Party That Needs Planning (September 17 2006) 4: Vanilla Star (September 24 2006) 5: Too Many Visiters (October 1 2006) 6: What About Pupcake? (October 8 2006) 7: Inside That Dog's Mind (October 15 2006) 8: Toucan Play At That! (October 22 2006) 9: Custard's Dream Job (November 5 2006) 10: No Good Deed Goes Unfinished (November 12 2006) 11: Parrot Talk (November 19 2006) 12: Home Wrecked (November 26 2006) 13: Vanilla's Christmas Presentation (December 10 2006) 14: Chip Of The Tooth (January 14 2007) 15: Turtle Pool (January 28 2007) 16: That Old White Magic (February 11 2007) 17: ButterFlunk (February 25 2007) Season 2 (2007-2008) 18: As The Crow Lies (June 5 2007) 19: Maturity Matters (June 12 2007) 20: The One Where The Frog Knows (June 19 2007) 21: Mystery With A Twistery (June 26 2007) 22: Soap Opera (July 3 2007) 23: Keep Calm And Butter On (July 10 2007) 24: Sheeped Like Itself (July 24 2007) 25: Duck Dance (August 7 2007) 26: The Pup That Could Sprint (August 14 2007) 27: How Cheesy Is That?! (August 28 2007) 28: Budget Issues (September 4 2007) 29: Freaks And Greeks (September 18 2007) 30: Spooky Greetings (October 23 2007) 31: Fly Over To France (January 2 2008) 32: Vanilla Ice Ice Maybe (January 9 2008) 33: Laugh Dog Laugh (January 16 2008) 34: Marmamaid (February 6 2008) 35: Snake Of The Century (February 13 2008) 36: China Lounge (February 20 2008) Season 3 (2008-2009) 37: The Land Before Grime (October 16 2008) 38: The Giving That's Better Than Gifts (October 23 2008) 39: Stampede! (November 5 2008) 40: A Little Bump In The Road (November 12 2008) 41: Forever Artistic (November 19 2008) 42: Record Breaker (December 3 2008) 43: Quivering Frights (January 23 2009) 44: Crack The Ice (January 30 2009) 45: The Prime Crime Of Your Life (February 6 2009) 46: Birds And The Trees (February 13 2009) 47: These Paws Were Made For Walkin' (February 20 2009) 48: Hiccup Pup (March 7 2009) 49: Chocolate And Present Danger (March 21 2009) 50: Lil' Sour Ball (April 4 2009) 51: Zee Best Of Zee Best (April 11 2009) 52: Trading Card Craze (April 18 2009) Season 4 (2009-2010) 53: A Very Berry Birthday (August 24 2009) 54: Apple Dumpin' (September 7 2009) 55: Raccoon Rudeness (September 14 2009) 56: Boogie Nights (September 21 2009) 57: The Bizarre Valley (October 4 2009) 58: Junk Food Junkie (October 11 2009) 59: Talkin' It Out (November 25 2009) 60: Adventures In Kittysitting (December 3 2009) 61: Par Bogey (February 12 2010) 62: Mountain Don't (February 19 2010) 63: Hold On To That Thought (February 19 2010) 64: Puppy Hero (March 23 2010) 65: Dump Of Tomorrow (April 6 2010) 66: Upon Further Insection (April 13 2010) 67: The Fantastic Performance (May 22 2010) Syndication When the show was distributed to local children's stations in America and Canada (this isn't the case with Treehouse TV), the last new episode to air was Birds And The Trees. This left not only the rest of Season 3 missing, but caused Season 4 to be left unaired on those channels. Although, the whole show got a full DVD release and on demand release in 2013. Category:Strawberry Shortcake